I'll See You Soon (WW2 Germany x Feral Robin)(OC)
by AngelkittenArtist
Summary: He is a SS Officer and a noble country, as well as an object of war. She is a wolf girl who has been deemed a "gypsy" and must be eliminated. On a mission to destroy the wolf child, Ludwig Beilschmidt meets the strange girl and discovers that maybe things aren't as perfect as his boss wants them to be. IMPORTANT NOTE- Contains a lot of references to the Holocaust and Nazi hatred.
1. Chapter 1

Night.  
How simple it is, filled with darkness and the light of the moon, as well as the stars blinking their white eyes at the people and beings of this world.  
The woods are more complex. Incased by trees and cliffs of the nearby mountains, creatures are sheltered by Nature.  
Yet, humans seek to destroy the woods, our peace. And I'm a human.  
My name is Robin MacNamera. I live with my wolf packs in the woods of a land only the animals know as the Beyond. All though there are little contact of humans, I know what they are like. After all, I've been in the woods for only 6 years of 19 I have lived. Those 6 years have been the best in my breathing existence.  
With my pack, I am a wolf. On my own, I am Robin...the feral child. Because I live on my own, without parents or a guardian, a large group of people known as Nazis have been plagueing my mind. Already, they've destroyed what has mattered most to me. Led by a man with snowy white hair and burning red evil eyes, they killed my pack, all one by one. I escaped with only bruises on my body from when I tried to defend my family. I won't forget that smirk that was on the leader's face as he beat me down and delivered the shots that forced the wolves into death.  
The pain of my wounds and heartbreak will plague me into my own death.  
Now, I know that the group is sending a search party to asssinate me. They are being lead by an important person, probably the omega of their bloodstained pack.  
But I'll be ready when they come. I'll escape them, since the woods are in my every footstep, my every breath, and my every wish. If the red eyed man is among them, I will avenge the people who have already lost their lives to the monster, as well as my pack.  
I'll be ready.  
I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- Into the Woods

"Hey Ludwig! Wake up will ya! We have to get going!"

The blonde grunted and waved his hand at the man who spoke to him, and rose out of the comfort of the cot that was inside his tent. He muttered an "alright alright, I'm up!" and rubbed his baby blue eyes free of sleep that edged every corner. Feeling his blonde hair in his eyes, he reached up and smoothed them back. He could put in gel later when he'd see his boss after their mission. Ludwig rose to his feet and clicked his heels together as an impulse before grabbing and putting on his uniform, including boots and cap. He stepped out of the tent, looking at his soldiers that were doing morning business around the camp. At once, his eyes met his brother Gilbert, who was tying his boot up. Seeing his younger brother, Gilbert chuckled and finished, walking over to the taller blonde.

"Morgen, West! I'm glad that Fredrick woke you! It's almost time to get rid of the feral frau."

Ludwig nodded and put his pistol in its sheath around his belt, and stretched one last time before standing at the entrance to the forest that was just getting filtered with light. He turned on his heel to the soldiers and barked out a command with Gilbert by his side.

"Achtung!"

The crowd stopped what they were doing and got into their lines, like wooden blocks in unbroken rows. Gilbert spoke in his best commanding harsh voice, one that still thrusted icy needles into Ludwig's spine.

"Alright men! Today is the day we show a demonstration of just what happens to the races that stand in our Führer's way."

Ludwig turns to the woods and stands looking, even after the small group makes its way into the trees.

"Coming West?" Gilbert asks playfully, smirking.

The blonde jumps a little and nods. He walks in hurriedly.

"I'm coming Bruder. Just had a bit of a zone-off."

Gilbert just laughs and follows.

"Right. But this is all in your favor you know. Are you scared of killing a person?"

The German blinks and shakes his head.

"Nien. It's all for honor right?"

Gilbert's eyes flash for a moment, and he just walks off.

"If that's how you see it, then ja. But don't blame me if that vision changes!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2- First Meeting

"There she is!"

"Get her!"

The shadow fled, darting into the woods. Her footsteps were soft and made only small "tmp" noises. She ran for her life, manuevering through the trees, hills, streams, and rock piles she called "roosts". She turned and saw the men were close behind, but not by much. The girl scrambled up a large tree and hid in the dark swaying boughs. The men paused and looked around, shouting orders in German. She was safe. For now.

Ludwig panted for breath and headed for his brother. The albino crossed his arms and sighed.

"West...ve lost her. For now. Ve're going to make a camp near here, about 15 paces north. You vait here in case she comes back zis vay."

Ludwig nodded and stood with his back to the tree. The feral child watched him, and didn't see the albino. Just heard his voice and smelled his musky scent. She waited an hour before climbing down the tree quietly. She managed to avoid the blonde and go deeper into her forest.

Time passed, and she finally climbed up another tree. She had to keep moving no matter what. But as fate would have it, she decided to clamber down her perch and head for the mountains. She would have made her way there...

If Ludwig wasn't in front of her. She gasped and made a run for it. The German gasped and ran after her.

"Vait! I von't hurt you! I promise! Come back!" he shouted, and caught her, pinning the dirty blonde girl to the tree.

"Let me go!" she screeched and snapped at him like a dog, baring her sharpened teeth from her diet of caribou. He grimaced at her bared teeth and took deep breaths.

"Listen to me Mädchen...I don't vant to hurt you." he answered.

She growled and snapped at him again. "Why should I believe you? You are one of them!"

He blinked and sighed. "Can you at least tell me your name? Ve can start over, if you'd like."

The girl stood and stared at him in confusion, but spoke after a moment of silence.

"I'm Robin." Ludwig released her and held out his gloved hand.

"I'm Ludwig. It's a pleasure."

Robin grinned, but then shook her head. "I'm sorry Ludwig...but I don't think we can start over. I'm your prey. After all, you can't ignore your Führer's orders." Ludwig winced. There was that. Somehow, he forgot about the world when he saw the girl.

Her eyes were like blue fires filled with determination and hatred of past sins. It was like his internal fire. But...

He shook his head to clear it. He couldn't do something like this. He turned and saw Robin was still watching him carefully, clearly not fully trusting him. She walked into the moonlight and Ludwig saw what she really looked like. Her body was covered in dirt smudges, and she was clad in a dirtied brown tunic and shorts. Her feet were bare. She had an old scar on her shoulder that was pink with age. Around her neck was a pouch in the shape of a long triangle. There was something heavy in it. Her hair was short, curly, very messy and tangled. She looked exactly like a feral girl should look, but without the dead eyes of a possessed child.

"So what are you going to do Ludwig? Report me? Or kill me right on the spot? I've seen what your people have done to each other." Robin hissed, but Ludwig just pointed to the deeper, and much darker woods.

"Go." he murmured and Robin stared in surprise before smiling.

"Thank you. I promise...I'll see you soon." she ran off into the dark and Ludwig watched her before heading toward the camp. Why was his heart beating so fast? Was he interested in becoming friends with her? Or did his loyalties lie somewhere else?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3- The Second Encounter

Crackle...pop.

The fire blossomed and danced in it's wooden stage, centered in between the men in uniforms, and tents basking in the small light they had. The soldiers all talked to one another, laughing and whispering. Ludwig however, was being a wallfower and was sharpening his combat knife. he was lost in the memory of seeing that creature. Why was he thinking about Robin anyway? He was just concerned about her safety. It didn't seem that right to kill her because of what she was from. Not everyone who was a gypsy was bad...

"Ey! West! Vhat's on your mind?" Gilbert shouted, and the blonde was snapped out of his daze. He looked up.

"Nothing Bruder. Just vondering if the girl is even in these woods..." he muttered and some of the men laughed, including Gilbert.

"Pah! She's here West! Ve saw her, remember? Ve almost got her too. If she crosses our path again..." he suddenly shot at a tree nearby with his pistol, making the dogs yelp and the campground to go quiet.

"I don't think she'll come back." Ludwig announced, and Gilbert crossed his arms.

"Trust me West. She'll come back. All dogs, including ones that are really humanlike...come to the one holding the meat." The albino chuckled and Ludwig got to his feet, putting the knife away. He stepped out and laid by the camp entrance, curling up in the guard's sleeping bag. His dog, Berlitz, walked over and laid beside him, whimpering.

"I'm alright Berlitz. Guden nacht."

He fell asleep, falling into a dream world of forests, wolves, birds, rivers, owls, and deer.

Robin crept into the camp on near silent feet, looking around the sleeping men. She swerved around heads, arms, and feet poking out of bags and blankets. The fire had been reduced to sparking coals and wood scraps. The girl stooped down and gently grabbed the guard's pistol, and slipped it into her tunic belt. She turned on her heels and headed out of camp. She failed to see Ludwig had left his post and was waiting to see if she would appear.

The feral pelted into the woods, and stopped when she saw Ludwig.

"And just vhat are you going to use that gun for?" he asked, tilting his head. Robin blinked, and saw that his cap was missing from his head. Whats more, he had his blonde bangs in his eyes. Lost in her thoughts, she was awoken only by Ludwig tapping her nose. She blinked and flinched in shock.

"I'm sorry. But I guess I should tell you just who I am. Where I'm from. Why I'm here." she led him to a clearing with a red paint mark on the center tree. She took out her dagger (at her belt) and carved a single line above the red, right next to the others.

"This is kind of a special place for me. It's where I first saw my family here." Robin murmured and sat down, and Ludwig sat across from her. She spoke lowly, even though they were far from the campsite.

"I have lived in these woods my whole life, but not as a feral until I was 13. Before 13, I was a girl living with my older brother, Link. We were orphans, but lived in Ordon village. We lived together, sang together, laughed together, and cried together. But when I turned 12, he went out on a quest to save our kingdom. He never came back. But people called him the Hero of Time. I fled the village and got lost in the forest. Right here. Right here, I found my new family. A pack of wolves. I am 19 now...I spent 6 years as a daughter of the forest!" she finished and Ludwig looked at her, blown away at her story. There was more to her than a girl lost in the forest's grasp. She had won over Nature, and survived for 6 years partially on her own.

"Why must you die? You look like a part of the Master Race...but just beacuse you follow a wolf pack doesn't make you trash!" Ludwig exclaimed and pushed his hair back in frustration.

"Because she's a nuisance to Fatherland."

The two turned in alarm, and Robin yelled in shock. Ludwig turned back to her, only to see Gilbert holding her in a headlock. She clawed at him, snarling just like a wolf. It was intimidating.

"Vell vell West! Looks like you found her! I'll give you the honor of vatching her die." Gilbert laughed and suddenly yelped in pain. Robin had bit his hand, hard. She had even drewn blood. Furious, the albino slapped her. There was the pained cry, and then Robin lay on the ground, her face red, tears streaking it.

"No!" Ludwig shouted, and crouched in front of her.

"West...I would say you have feelings for the dummkorf! Is that true?" Gilbert asked, cocking his gun.

Ludwig looked back and forth at them, but stopped and murmured "nien."

"You..." Robin hissed, and looked up, her eyes glowing with rage.

"You're the one who killed my family! The wolves blood stained your hands!" she screeched and the albino laughed, and turned to Ludwig.

"I did. They were in the way of glory for the Fatherland. Right, _Germany?_"

Robin stared in shock at Ludwig. The German man she had befriended...was the reason why she had to die. Why her pack was gone. Why those innocent were being destroyed!

She hid her face in her hands and Ludwig spoke up.

"Let me kill her Bruder. I'll make sure it'll be painful."

Gilbert nodded and spat at Robin, who didn't even flinch. As he left, Robin shouted

"You murdurer! I'll make sure I'm the one to bring justice on your head! May your blood stain my hands!"

Ludwig pulled her to her feet and took her away, staying silent as she wept in grief, frustartion, and new understanding.

All this was for him. And he hated it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4- Escape (aka- the Ocarina Player)

"I don't care! Leave me be!"

That's what he expected her to say to him. But, Robin stayed quiet, nestled in his arms while he sat there, trying to think of what to do. Night was still upon them, and obiviously the town wasn't safe. What could they do?

"Ludwig..." she croaked. Her voice still wavered from her tears.

"Ja?" he murmured, looking down at her. Her face wasn't red anymore, but still her eyes were watery. She smiled sadly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a nation? I'm not mad about that...just...that your brother killed my family." she whispered and Ludwig sighed, turning away.

"Look...I'll still be your friend. For now, we must get to the mountains. Across them is Hyrule...my homeland. No evil can cross into it's sacred ground. There we can hide until the war is over." Robin got up and pointed to the north.

"First, there is a place we can camp until we get to the mountains. It's a very long and hard journey from here on out. Will you still travel by my side?" Ludwig blinked and stood up. He nodded and tossed the pistol to the ground. He would rely on Nature with the girl who was like the spring winds. Robin grinned and without a warning, she dashed into the dark forest, her feet barely making a noise as she ran faster than any human he had ever seen. He followed close behind, trying his best not to get out of breath in the first 3 minutes of sprinting. He was a soldier. He could handle this!

Turns out he couldn't really.

The two made it to the opening of a cave by the lake, and Robin sat down on the sand after Ludwig had plopped onto his back, panting heavily.

"You'll get used to it." Robin giggled and drank water from the soft waves, and her teamate followed suit.

After a moment silence, Robin looked up and exclaimed "Get up!"

He did as told, and realized there was no danger. There was something important though. She stood and listened. All around, creatures of all sorts were joining in a harmonious lullaby. He had never heard something so beautiful. He looked at Robin who was clutching a blue sweet potato shaped instrument with holes in it and a mouthpiece. She blowed on it, and a melody that went with the nature all around, the sound like a recorder. When she finished, Ludwig turned and asked

"Vhat is that?"

Robin smiled and held the instrument close. "It's a ocarina. The last thing my brother gave to me was this ocarina. He says it has amazing capabilities and the sound is just like magic. But what is the magic? Why can't I hear it?"

He pondered the answer. What did her brother mean?

His thoughts were broken by the sound of a wolf howl. He looked around, but only saw Robin with her head tilted back, mouth parted and throat vibrating with pure noise. She was howling single notes to the moon, and he couldn't help but notice a warm feeling pushing in his chest upward. A calling.

It wouldn't hurt to try.

He opened his mouth and let the sound come out. It wasn't perfect, but it was there. He joined her melody, forming an almost perfect duet. She looked at him with shock, but joined his voice better. The sound held hands and twisted together as one, harmonizing.

They both stopped and she smiled at him. He took her hands in his and they looked at each other before she broke away and climbed into the cave, gesturing to him.

"Follow me. There's something you must see."

And, taking a gulp of cold night air, Ludwig followed.

They crept into the darkness, but from the roof, moonlight peered out and shone on the walls. Robin stopped and pointed to the images painted on the walls, and Ludwig gaped at the sight. they were paintings of wolves, owls, bears, and caribou. There was the Great Chain of life, and a caribou hunting party. The paintings seemed so real, and it was like the two could hear the hoofbeats of caribou, screeching of owls, the howling of wolves, and even the forest pulsing with them. It was truly amazing.

"These painting have been here since the Great Cold when the Fengo led wolves to this land in order to survive. And not too long ago, I added my own paintings of my life as Robin of Hyrule...and Robin of the wolves. The mountains guard the Ember of Hoole...as well as the path back to Hyrule from Death Mountain. We must get there by tomorrow or the lava rocks will surely crush us to death." Robin spoke gently and fiercely at the same time. She sighed and laid on her back.

"We'll rest here for the night."

Ludwig nodded and sat down, finding it hard to sleep on the cool floor. In a few moments, the girl was asleep, breathing lightly. He sighed and leaned down, kissing her forehead. He understood now why he needed to protect her. Why she wanted to stay by his side. He was her pack now. And he would stay with her until his boss was gone and the war was dead. Without realizing it, she got up and kissed him on the lips, holding him close for that brief wonderful moment. Robin broke the connection and hugged her body.

"I'm sorry...but I think I really care about you." she murmured mournfully, but he just gave a real smile to her and kissed her forehead once more.

"Ich liebe dich, Robin." he whispered and they curled up on the cave floor, staring at the moon as it smiled down on them.

For once, everything was perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5- Revenge

Robin blinked open her blue eyes to see the morning sun just appearing from it's dark hideaway. It was probably about 6 in the morning. She was startled by the feeling of something confining her to a space, but remembered the previous night.

Ludwig. He loved her. She loved him. They had kissed for Lupus's sake!

She gently squeezed out and pecked his cheek. He would be starving. So, the feral girl ran out into the woods with her dagger in hand. Soon she came across a herd of caribou, beginning to awaken from their peaceful sleep in the deeper forest brush. A young one had staryed from the herd, and was munching on good green grass. The first of the spring. Robin approached as close as possible without a sound before leaping onto the buck, slashing away at its shoulders, trying to bring it down. It cried and bayed in alarm, begging for help. But finally, Robin brought it down and began the odd custom she had been taught from the first day of wolfship.

Laying on her belly, she matched her eyes with the buck's, and thought silently

"Thank you for your life. The food you give will help my mate and I survive the mountain trek. Thank you." the caribou blinked in understanding and it's milky brown eyes turned a misty khaki and died. Content with her work, Robin picked up the caribou and made her way back to the cave and laid down the freshkill. Already crows were screaming for food. Ignoring them, she went to work cutting slabs of meat for Ludwig and herself, including a bit to pack for the journey. She left the rest out for a bear that was lumbering past. It was always traditional for a wolf to leave food for a wandering bear.

Ludwig was awake and washing his face and hands in the cave spring. He turned and smiled when he saw his travel mate.

"Guden morgen Robin. Vhat is that?" he asked with a grin. She handed him a cooked piece and he nodded a thank you before eating. She followed suit, and finished up before he did.

"Vhere to?" he asked and cleaned his hands again, taking a good drink from the pool. When he bent back up, his lip dribbled the crystal clear water. Robin chuckled, stood up and stretched.

"To Death Mountain Pass. At the base of the pass is a cave where we'll rest tonight. After the pass is Karikoko Village where we can get supplies...if there is anyone left."

Then, she went outside. Ludwig followed as they began their run through the woods.

After a good 3 hours with 5 minute rests in between, the two made it to the cave. But something was bothering robin and Ludwig could sense it.

"Robin...vhat's vrong?'

"Nothing."

"That's not true. Tell me vhat's vrong."

She sighed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I want to avenge my pack. As well as the others who were killed at those Nazi's hands. Please...we have to find some way to get back and teach them a lesson..."

Ludwig shook his head and grabbed his love by her shoulders.

"Listen to me liebe. Those people will kill you as easy as a spider. Please can we try to get up the mountain?" she sighed and hugged him before they settled down for the night. When he fell asleep, Robin crept to him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry Ludwig. but I have to do this. Maybe I'll find out what happened to Link. I'll see you soon, I promise."

With that, she was running full speed back to the camp.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6- Wolf's Mourning

Robin approached the camp, holding her dagger. There were soldiers guarding it all around and on the inside. Clearly, the had taken Gilbert's suggestion that they should wait for the two outcasts to come back.

_Pah...like they'd catch me tonight. It's the full moon, my speed is better here. They'll see me as a wolf. Tonight...that's what I'll be!_

Robin smiled and made her way into the camp, keeping her wits about her. First was to get rid of all the guards. Then the others. Finally, she would destroy Gilbert so that his skin matched his albino eyes. She heard the soldiers talking about the ghost wolves they thought they saw in the forest last night. They didn't know it had been robin the whole time. She would use this for her advantage.

Within a few moments, the first guards were dead, laying broken on the ground where they once stood. There was barely any blood on her hands!

Gilbert walked out and growled.

"You fools! There is nothing to be scared o-" he stopped and gaped when he saw that all of the soldiers were dead, yet there was barely any bullet wounds. that eliminated the thought that Ludwig had took revenge. It couldn't have been the girl...

He was wrong.

Robin waited in the shadows and finally ran forward, screaming an angry war cry. Shocked, gilbert turned and blocked the first jab of the blade. He then smirked and grabbed his rifle, blocking every swipe of Robin's fury. She kept shouting in and out of gritted teeth.

"There's no use girl! You'll never win against the amazing Prussia! I still don't understand how you escaped my brother. oh vell. Die!" he cried, but Robin shouted

"I've had enough!" and swung hard, making a good deep cut in his arm and side. Gilbert fell, and Robin panted, rubbing at the scar on her shoulder that had opened up.

"I've done it. I've avenged my pack. the thousands who have died. Now to make sure he's gone..." she raised her dagger, but then, her eyes widened. Gilbert grinned and laughed, pulling his own battle knife out of her gut, and she fell, choking on her own breath.

"Stupid frau." Gilbert muttered and limped away, hoping to get to the main camp to get his wounds fixed.

Ludwig had noticed that Robin had left. Frightened, he ran through the forest on her trail back to the camp and saw her on the ground.

He screamed for her, and knelt at her side.

"Oh mein Gott Robin... I'm so sorry. Please be alive!"

Robin blinked her eyes open weakly and smiled sadly.

"Ludwig? You're alright? I'm so glad..."

Ludwig held her up and cradled her in his arms.

"Nien nien...save your breath. You'll be alright. i swear..."

Robin took his hand and coughed.

"No...Ludwig. Please. Go live your life. Finish this war. I can't travel by your side anymore."

For the first time in a long time, Ludwig was crying. The tears came out hot and fast, and he held her close. She wouldn't survive. it was too late.

He leaned down and shared one last kiss with her before she whispered

"Goodbye my love. Remember me in the wolf's howl and the night breeze. I'll be with you...in spirit. I'll see you soon."

She fell limp, and Ludwig looked up to the sky.

"I hope so..." he murmured.

He got up and proceeded to bury her at the top of the mountain, and saw the northern lights. Ludwig smiled at them and suddenly heard a sweet sound.

It was a wolf's howl. A brown wolf stood there with shining familiar blue eyes. And Ludwig knew she had kept her promise.

He would finish this war. For her. Maybe he too would see her soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Alternate Ending- Break Away

"I've done it. I've avenged my pack. the thousands who have died. Now to make sure he's gone..." she raised her dagger, but then, her eyes widened.

Something wasn't right. Thinking quickly, the girl jumped back, narrowingly missing the stab of a battle knife. Gilbert had not perished. "What a fool I am!" Robin thought in alarm, and got back into position for fighting him one on one.

The albino stood up, clutching his bleeding shoulder in one hand, and the other weakly holding the knife. He spat out a bit of blood and glared hatefully at his opponent.

"I thought you were dead..." Robin hissed, holding her dagger ready. This was a duel, one without guns. Only one would emerge alive.

"I'm not! I am a country, just like mein brother! We can take more hits than any normal human can." he laughed and then pulled out his pistol.

"Why are you so intent on killing me? I just was following orders from my boss...and what my boss wanted is eternal glory for my brother...Germany."

Robin growled low and felt fear clawing her up inside, seeing the pistol that had killed her pack now aimed at her.

"I love him." she answered his question, and in response Gilbert laughed in a taunting, cruel way.

"Oh, I get it! But don't you know? You and the Jews are a blockage in his heart! For that, you must die!" He put his finger around the trigger...

And squeezed.

Robin screwed her eyes tightly shut, waiting for the painful blow to hit her. There was a bang, but she didn't feel anything. Just heard a heavy, dull "thump!"

She opened up her eyes and felt tears pouring out fast from her blue eyes at the sight.

"LUDWIG!" she screeched and ran for him, hugging the blonde close. He coughed and shook his head, hugging her back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to lose you...but the war is almost over. My brother will come back one day, maybe without all this hate." he turned and looked at the body laying on the forest floor, a gun wound to the back of the head. He had not felt any pain.

Robin felt her heart sink. He had killed his own brother just to save her. Did he love her that much?

"Thank you...at least now we really can escape. I have avenged my pack and all those dead. But I'm sorry that your brother had to die..." she whimpered and her lover held her closer, letting her tears soak his jacket. He could never go back. At least not until the war was over. Suddenly, a wolf began to howl, followed by the rest of the pack. The sun was rising, showing how beautiful the world was now for those who don't make it that bad.

Ludwig smiled. Even after death, life goes on. After the war, surely he and his brother could try to get forgiveness and be reborn as good and loyal nations. For now, he had to watch over his love and help her escape to her homeland. Perhaps, her brother was there to love and care for her while they waited for redemption.

"I love you." she murmured and he kissed her.

"Ich liebe dich auch." he answered, and they began their ascent up Death Mountain Pass...to freedom.

At least for now.


End file.
